Question: If $x \barwedge y = (3-x)(y)$ and $x \odot y = 3x-3y$, find $(2 \odot 3) \barwedge -4$.
First, find $2 \odot 3$ $ 2 \odot 3 = (3)(2)-(3)(3)$ $ \hphantom{2 \odot 3} = -3$ Now, find $-3 \barwedge -4$ $ -3 \barwedge -4 = (3-(-3))(-4)$ $ \hphantom{-3 \barwedge -4} = -24$.